op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kipp Vollaro
Kipp is the leader and namesake of his group of bandits the Kipper Gang. They live on and terrorize all of the locals of Dawn island and anyone else that looks like an easy target Appearance General Appearance Kipp wears a black trench-coat with blue inner lining that he keeps open all the time for easy access to his supply of ammo that can be seen lining the inside of the chest are of the coat. He wears some shock dampening gloves for the callibur of bullet his gun fires as well as a custom belt/holster made of mostly metal.Not many people have seen his full face but those that have would call him average, having brown eyes and dark long hair with no noticeable features besides how he dresses really. He keeps his face hidden from most people with his hat that is always aimed down to slightly cover his eyes and his bandanna which always rests right above his mouth but just below his nose. He has a custom pair of boots which he uses to help scale buildings or escape any situation where he is severely outnumbered. Personality Kipp is a cold person who always weighs the money in a situation to the risk to himself of failing a robbery. He enjoys the company of his gang but outside of a few trusted members he wouldn't hesitate to set any one of them up if meant a large pay day. When he has to dirty his own hands he is considered exceptionally ruthless and uncaring about the damage he does to his target. He stays unnaturally calm even among the worst situations. Character Background Kipp grew up a very emotionally stunted person. His family tried to give him a fair amount of things to fill his heart with but nothing made him feel anything at all. He had nothing to want due to gifts and the way he lived his life but it was completely empty to him. This continued for years him growing up until a crew of pirates sacked the village leaving few survivors. Kipp survived and couldn't even bring himself to tears for the family he lost instead thinking of how to rebuild his life and survive. He helped fix the town up and as more people came to populate it he found jobs in helping build and repair things people needed, the only thing he could actually take away from the incident was a bad taste in his mouth for pirates. After things had settled again and he had a calm life without many wants he felt his first surge of emotion when a group of sailors and merchants docked and brought a lot of their haul to the local bar. Upon seeing all of the treasure Kipp felt a strong desire to take it all at any cost. They spent a bit of it throwing parties most nights they were docked and a little more on supplies and necessities for future journeys. In the time this happened Kipp decided to arm himself a little opting for a pistol of all things. He got a fair bit of ammo and studied and practiced for a bit of time with it feeling strange how natural holding and using the weapon came to him. He attacked the crew one night when they had returned to their ship and after some of a struggle he emerged victorious but managed to finally feel joy in the thrill of a fight. He collected the treasure that now belonged to him and returned to his home where he would await the discovery of what happened to the crew. Around the middle of the next day was when screams were first heard by the dock hands that went to check and discovered the terrible scene. The town was scared at the hearing of what happened through pure speculation but none of them would have dare imagined the meek man who kept his nose out of trouble to be the culprit. He kept things calm for himself for a while not using too much money at once to ever arise suspicion but took on a new hobby of weapon maintenance and modification. He crafted his gun to the exact way he wanted it down to the caliber and firing mechanism content with speed and weight as well as ease of use. After a while rumors of course started and he did his best to play them off until he found people coming to him asking to help him with his new hobby for a small cut of the money. He wanted to keep things quiet but decided an expanded operation wouldn't be too bad. He only gave the simple rule of no pirate affiliation or camaraderie. After he had enough people he robbed the first town blind before leaving it to check out other locations on the island where he decided he would make the Kipper gang a more household name. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga: '''Kipp is an infamous conflict starter in Dawn Island, most known for his overtaking of Pirates' Bay 2 years ago. Aspects # Blood-soaked Vengeance - Kipp above all else will carry out vengeance on anyone that wrongs or wounds him with at least the same level of pain # Icy Veins - Kipp is detached from most emotions and sees them as weak driving his actions through personal gain # Treasure Hungry - Kipp will work himself hardest when he knows there is treasure involved going as far as he can Stat Points Abilities '''Unnatural Aim Kipp has a way of being able to identify several opportune weak-spots around the battlefield and rarely misses his shots towards them swaying fights more in his favor. Fighting Style Close Range Gunslinger Kipp uses a revolver as well as a close range style of combat where he uses the revolver as a blunt weapon as well as shooting it off at anyone or anything Item Inventory Gear Inventory Category:Non-Player Characters